We can break it down, we can break it
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Desperté con un ruido seco. Lo siguieron algunos murmullos desde la habitación de mi amigo y compañero de apartamento, Craig. Salí al pasillo, dispuesto a preguntarle si estaba bien a través de la puerta, hasta que otros ruidos me inhibieron: no estaba solo. Contenido Maduro ¡Leer bajo su propio riesgo! ¡Para Gabiii981!


**Título: We can break it down, we can break it.**

**Categorías: Friendship.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa cuatro.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_We can break it down, we can break it_

**Clyde Harris Donovan POV**

Eran 3 de la madrugada, y desperté con un ruido seco. Lo siguieron algunos murmullos desde la habitación de mi amigo y compañero de apartamento, Craig. Salí al pasillo, dispuesto a preguntarle si estaba bien a través de la puerta, hasta que otros ruidos me inhibieron: no estaba solo. Seguro estaba con una chica, es lo típico de Craig. Retorné a mi habitación, pero ahora, consiente, no podía dejar de escuchar los gemidos suaves, las respiraciones agitadas provenientes de la pieza de al lado. Estoy seguro de que intentaban no hacer ruido para no despertarme. Pero el hecho es que a esa altura ya estaba totalmente desvelado; traté de pensar en nada, de poner la mente en blanco, pero no. Simplemente no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Craig y yo vivíamos juntos desde hace 2 años, cuando nos mudamos desde nuestro pueblo de origen a New York para estudiar. Él estudia leyes y yo medicina.

No muchas veces me había dado insomnio, así que me dispuse a tomar un vaso de leche, como se ve en las películas. Salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina de nuestro apartamento. No era pequeño. De hecho era un apartamento muy lujoso para dos estudiantes; y es que cada uno de nuestros padres disponía presupuesto para que cada uno viviera solo estudiando en la ciudad, y nosotros, amigos de toda la vida, decidimos juntar ambas mesadas, y rentar un apartamento más grande, mejor ubicado, y, en definitiva, vivir mejor. Salí tal como estaba durmiendo, solo en bóxers, pues asumí que Craig y su amiga estarían muy ocupados y que no saldrían de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, saque la leche, tome un vaso...

Pero no alcancé a llenarlo, pues lo que vi me dejó estupefacto: de la habitación de Craig no salía una rubia preciosa como pensé; salía un hombre, rubio, delgado, y de baja estatura. Tenía su cabello totalmente desordenado y muy delgados brazos. Y detrás de él, Craig, que le tocaba el trasero mientras salía al pasillo. Todo lo veía desde mi ubicación privilegiada desde la cocina. Craig lo dejó en la puerta, y el hombre se fue. Sólo en ese momento me vio. Al encender la luz dirigió su mirada a mí y su expresión cambió radicalmente. Pasó de ser algo que se podría calificar como una sonrisa de satisfacción, a la cara que pone un delincuente sorprendido por la policía.

—Clyde… — murmuró apenas.

No sabía qué decir, y se notaba. Lo mismo pasó conmigo. Yo aún no entendía. Y traté de hacerlo pasar normal.

—No tienes nada que explicar — dije con el tono más natural que pude — eres mi amigo y te respeto.

Luego de eso, llené mi vaso de leche, pasé por su lado, le golpee el hombro con mi puño, como solíamos saludarnos, y me fui a mi cuarto. La leche estaba demás, ahora sí que no podía dormir.

* * *

No es que yo sea un ultraconservador de mente de ladrillo. Pero me sorprendió que Craig fuera... bueno, eso. Y más aún me sorprendió que yo no lo hubiera notado antes. Es que le conocí muchas novias, muchos ligues, muchas compañeras de noche. Antes de conocer a mi novia actual, yo mismo lo acompañaba a los bares, y ambos volvíamos al apartamento acompañados de mujeres hermosas... simplemente no me calzaba.

A la mañana siguiente, nos encontramos en el desayuno. Yo aún llevaba los bóxers de dormir, y solo me había puesto una camiseta para desayunar. Él, por su lado, se había vestido, algo absolutamente nada común para un sábado.

— ¿No vamos a correr hoy? — dije como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Em... Clyde, creo que... — tenía algo que decir, pero no lo hacía.

—Craig, no hay nada que explicar. Es tu vida, yo la respeto — dije sin dejarlo hablar — sólo estoy sorprendido, y me extraña que no me hayas contado nada de tu bisexualidad.

—Es eso — dijo de golpe — no es que sea bisexual, he descubierto que soy homosexual.

Sonreí, y dije un chiste, algo para romper la tensión:

— ¡Vamos!, un competidor menos en el mundo.

—Jajaja — rió forzadamente; él sabía que había algo extraño en mí.

* * *

Me dijo que tenía que salir, y así lo hizo. Yo me fui a duchar, no quería salir a correr solo. En la ducha no podía dejar de pensar en la escena de anoche. No quise preguntar quién era el sujeto pequeño y rubio, ni si era su novio, ni nada. Y recordé los gemidos, los susurros, las risitas en voz baja. Recordé el gesto que llevaba Craig en su cara cuando le tocó el trasero en el umbral de la puerta. Todo me causaba extrañas sensaciones. No me di cuenta, pero estaba totalmente empalmado. Y sin advertirlo, me estaba masturbando. ¡No! No podía ser. ¡La escena de anoche me excitaba!. Sin embargo, seguí corriéndomela, un poco de jabón me lubricó, y mientras mi mano corría mi pene erecto de la punta hasta la base, con ritmo acelerado, mi mente pensaba en el hombre aquel, pequeño, en sus brazos delgados tocando a Craig, con su delgado cuerpo, con sus piernas flacas... y me fui. Qué gran corrida, se me estremecieron todos los músculos del cuerpo.

* * *

Craig llegó al rededor de media tarde. Entró directamente a mi habitación, estaba la puerta abierta. Debe haberme encontrado durmiendo una siesta, tal y como solía hacerlo en tiempos de calor, portando solo unos shorts sobre mi cama. Me tocó la espalda y dijo que teníamos que hablar. Pero no se qué reacción mía tuve, que en vez de decir algo, me acerqué a su boca, y lo besé. En ese instante reaccioné. Me retiré abruptamente hacia atrás, balbuceando disculpas. Pero la cara de Craig era de gratamente sorprendido; sin titubear se acercó a mí y me devolvió el beso.

Pasamos de la ternura a la pasión en un dos por tres. Los besos se incrementaron, y su lengua tocó la mía. Se quitó la camiseta, y pude tocar su torso desnudo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Acaricié fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer, su espalda, su pecho lampiño, sus brazos delgados. Mientras él recorría mi cintura tonificada. Quedamos de pronto desnudos. No era la primera vez que nos veíamos desnudos. De hecho solíamos salir desnudos del baño, o cosas por el estilo. Pero era la primera vez que nos mirábamos el uno al otro con pasión, examinando nuestros cuerpos. Y no veíamos nuestras pollas paradas desde la adolescencia, cuando nos masturbábamos frente a una que otra revista porno cortesía de Kenny McCormick.

Él se agachó hacia mi glande, y masturbándome al principio, se lo metió todo a la boca luego. Me lo estaba mamando. Mi propio amigo. Y era una mamada fabulosa. Este pelinegro hacía cosas con su lengua que yo no había experimentado jamás con la lengua de una chica. Lo detuve, yo también quería probar. Ya que estábamos en esto, quería probar un pene. Me agaché yo, y lamí su pene, era más grande que el mío, eso no lo recordaba. Le besé la punta, la introducí en mi boca. Y empecé. Sabía extraño. Era un sabor que sólo reconocía cuando alguna vez besé a una mujer después de un mamada. Pero me agradaba. Luego metí toda su polla en mi boca. Traté de hacer algo con la lengua, pero no sé si me resultó. El había tomado mi cabello, me acariciaba siguiendo el ritmo de mi cabeza. Pronto se corrió.

—Trágalo — me dijo.

Obedecí.

—Ahora te toca algo mejor — volvió a hablar.

Se dio vuelta y me enseñó su hoyo. Se apoyó en la cama, y yo instintivamente acerqué mi pene hacia su orificio. Craig me alcanzó lubricante, y aplicando un poco en su hoyo y en mi pene, lo penetré. Fue una sensación única. Estaba apretado. Comencé con un vaivén suave. Pasé luego a lo rudo. Él se masturbaba mientras yo se lo metía. Sentir su cuerpo transpirado, pegado al mío era lo máximo.

Cuando terminé, el se dio vuelta, y nuevamente nos besamos. Aún más apasionadamente.

Esa tarde continuamos haciéndolo. Hasta quedar exhaustos. Nos dormimos abrazados, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

* * *

**Bueno, este pequeño lime o lemmon (?) es para Gabiii981, por ser tan buena escritora (te amo mujer aunque me hagas llorar con tu fic Angst Creek ;-;) ¡Espero que te guste esto! ¿Así tienes algo más que leer?**

** ¡Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta cosa rara que salió de la nada! (?)**

**¡Bueno! ¡HORA DE JUGAR BILLAR MULTIGUGADOR EN LINEA! (Jazz ha participado en 66 torneos y sólo ha ganado 5 ;-;) **

**Shinigami Out**


End file.
